Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017)
Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers is an American computer-animated children's television series produced by Disney Television Animation. The series debuted on Disney Junior in the United States on January 15, 2017. With the Voice Talents of *Bret Iwan as Mickey (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-18, 20-25, 27-28, 35) *Russi Taylor as Beagle Crew Person 2 (ep15), Clara Cluck (eps15, 22-23), Dog Owner 1 (ep18), Ketchup (ep15), Minnie (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-18, 20-25, 27-28, 35), Mrs. McSnorter (ep23) *Bill Farmer as Camera man (ep20), Chef Beagle (ep21), Delivery Man (ep16), Dog Owner 2 (ep18), Garth (eps16, 35), Ghost Driver (ep20), Goofy (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-18, 20-25, 27-28, 35), Horace Horsecollar (eps5, 15), Mayor McBeagle (eps15, 24, 28), Mr. Bigby (eps16-18, 28), Mugsy (ep20), Narrator (ep18), Pluto (eps1, 3, 9, 17-18, 21-22, 24, 28) *Daniel Ross as Donald (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-18, 20-25, 27-28, 35), Slip (ep20) *Tress MacNeille as Audience Woman 1 (ep25), Audience Woman 2 (ep25), Beagle Crew Person 1 (ep15), Beagle Customer (ep25), Chip (eps2-3, 17, 22-25, 28, 35), Daisy (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-18, 20-25, 27-28, 35), Dallas (ep18), Dog Owner 1 (ep18), Dry Cleaning Saleswoman (ep16), Female Shopper 2 (ep22), Mustard (ep15), Teen 1 (ep18), Woman Hotel Guest (ep9) *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito (ep5) *Dee Bradley Baker as Baby Gorilla (ep2), Chickens (ep22), Cleo Cluck (ep22), Clifford Cluck (ep22), Cows (ep22), El Marco (ep5), Francisco (eps5, 18), Garret (eps16, 35), Hogs (ep22), Instructor (ep27), Jinx (eps23, 28, 35), Kitty (ep1), Lazlo (eps15, 17, 27-28), Octopus (ep3), Piglets (ep22), Raccoon (ep2), Rooster (ep22), Salesman (ep9), Snowpuff (eps1, 28) *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Portia (ep15) *Jeff Bennett as Hudson (eps16, 24), Self-Racer (ep16) *Corey Burton as Dale (eps2-3, 17, 22-25, 28, 35), Fan (ep2), Professor Von Drake (eps16, 27-28, 35) *Sabrina Carpenter as Nina Glitter (ep35) *Natalie Coughlin as Susie (ep3) *Jim Cummings as Announcer (ep15), Bolero Man (ep20), Caesar (ep28), Earl (ep20), El Toro Pete (ep5), Film Clapper Guy (ep15), Mr. Thunderboom (ep9), Norm (ep17), Pete (eps1-2, 9, 17-18, 20-21, 23, 27-28), Peteroni Leone (ep15), Pilot (ep2), Pineapple Patty (ep27), Piston Pietro (ep3), Traffic Cop (ep2), Yogi Beaglegish (ep9) *Jon Curry as Chef Pierre (ep25), Papa Pierre (ep25) *Hector Elizondo as Grandpa Beagle (eps16, 23) *Nika Futterman as Cuckoo La-La (ep25), Cuckoo Loca (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-18, 20-25, 27-28, 35), Dog Owner 4 (ep18), Ivy Beaglesnoot (ep28), Male Shopper 1 (ep22), Male Shopper 2 (ep22), Mrs. Thunderboom (eps9, 23-24), Relish (ep15), Rocket Boy (ep20) *Jeff Gordon as Gordon Gear (ep22) *Mckenna Grace as Bitsy (eps23, 35) *Tim Gunn as Robbie Roberts (eps3, 25, 28) *Jess Harnell as Jess (ep35) *Jimmie Johnson as Jimmy (ep1) *Evan Kishiyama as Elray Thunderboom (eps9, 24) *Hoda Kotb as Mrs. Sweetums (ep24) *Jane Leeves as Babette Beagle (ep17) *Jay Leno as Billy Beagle (eps1-3, 5, 9, 15-16, 18, 21-23, 25, 27, 35) *Patton Oswalt as Mr. McSnorter (ep9) *Danica Patrick as Danni Sue (eps18, 22) *Rob Paulsen as Churro Vendor (ep5), Jose (ep5) *Gordon Ramsay as Gerald Oxley (ep21) *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (ep3) *Cooper Stutler as Buddy (ep23) *Steve Valentine as Commander Heist (eps15, 17, 27-28) *Frank Welker as Butch (eps18, 20, 23, 28), Figaro (ep18) *Fred Willard as Mr. Doozy (ep9) *April Winchell as Clarabelle (eps2-3, 5, 9, 15, 23, 25), Hilda (eps1, 27, 35), Mama Gorilla (ep2) 'Additional Voices' *Dee Bradley Baker *Jeff Bennett *Corey Burton *Bill Farmer *Nika Futterman *Bret Iwan *Tress MacNeille *Steve Valentine Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons